Asteriod Bazzar
by Pelesit
Summary: The Doctor takes Daisy Harkness, Jack's daughter, on her first trip in the TARDIS. AU. Not Doctor/Donna.


"So, where are we?" Daisy asked after the TARDIS finally materialized. It was her first trip and she couldn't decide where she wanted to go, so she let the Doctor pick a place at random. She had wanted to go to E-Space at first, but the Doctor had ruled it out.

"If I got the flight right, we should be at an asteroid bazaar on Pericles," the Doctor said.

"Pericles?" Daisy asked. "Like the Athenian general?"

The Doctor nodded. "He was a statesman too. The planet was named after a space shuttle though. Shall we go?"

Daisy rushed out the doors. The Doctor laughed while Donna rolled her eyes. Almost immediately, Daisy could be seen at a stand with several hundreds of kinds of mineral specimen from different planets. "Ah, the joys of interplanetary asteroid bazaars," the Doctor said. "The Trian people, the Pericleans, even the Li'hlfa. Pure Li'hlfa, actually. The mutants are buyers, never sellers. The Li'hlfa here are refugees. They send over 50 percent of their profits home with members of the Resistance to support them."

"The mutants don't arrest them?" Donna asked.

"They can't the Periclean government won't allow the extradition of refugees. If they were to try, they would be forced to go through all the proper legal channels, including a tribunal. A Periclean tribunal would never rule in their favor. Any mutants found trying to remove that refugee after that would be executed on the spot. The mutants don't dare try it, not after of their generals was executed for the attempted extradition of a refugee after being refused."

The Doctor went to Daisy and handed her something. "Try not to spend it all on pretty rocks. Oh, I think your dad would like the bazoolium."

"Actually, I was thinking of a Berezenite crystal for my mam. She's always talking about its high vibrational quality. I was also thinking about Yoalanite for her, but the merchant tells me she's never even heard of it."

"That's because Yoalanite is from a back-water planet in E-space. I hate to be the one to say it, but your mum was brought to Cardiff from Yoal by the Rift. Your power comes from genetic engineering done on Yoal for centuries. They practiced eugenics."

Daisy stared after the Doctor as he went to another stand. She was brought out of her stupor by the merchant asking her something. "What was that?" Daisy asked.

"I asked if you'd like to buy some Berezenite," the merchant said. "It's only 50 credits. That's a bargain compared to the 150 credits at the other stands."

"Sorry, but my mam and dad told me never to buy Berezenite priced under 100 credits. I won't buy low quality Berezenite." Daisy walked away to another mineral stand.

An old woman at the second mineral stand leant close as Daisy approached her stand. "I understand you're looking for some Yoalanite, dearie. I have some Yoalanite. It's not high quality, like the one in your ring, but I believe that it would be in good hands with you. Has your mother told you about the use of Yoalanite, dearie?"

"Of course she did. She wouldn't have given this ring to me if she didn't. Yoalanite is used to teach a person to use special abilities they're born with. After that, it's used as a sort of control conduit."

The woman leaned back in mild surprise. "My, you are a smart one. Yoalanite is also used for an old one to pass on their power before they die. It's like an inheritance." She leaned close again. Her eyes widened after a few moments. "You have destroyed Daleks and Cybermen. You are the one." She pulled a small black stone from a pouch and blew into it. The stone glowed a bright yellow. The old woman pressed the stone into Daisy's hand. "I bequeath my power to you, Daisy Stephanie Anne Harkness."

"How do you know my full name?"

"Because I can see beyond. Not every Yoalan can see beyond, but some can. Soon, you will also be able to see beyond. Very soon." The old woman seemed somewhat weaker. "If you will give my aide your credit device, she will transact your Berezenite sale." The woman walked away into a tent. Another woman came out. She waited a moment to start the sale.

"Can you bring her back?" Daisy asked. "She didn't give me enough answers."

The aide shook her head. "Sorry, but she has already passed on. She told you all she could. You will know what you need soon enough. The Berezenite is 150 credits per regular crystal, 180 credits per twinned, 240 per double terminated and 300 per cluster. What would you like?" When Daisy didn't answer the woman looked at her more closely. "Two of each then and some Yoalanite for your mother. Some Bazoolium for your father?" Soon the woman handed Daisy a bag and her credit device.

* * *

The Doctor smiled at Daisy as she walked up to the stand he was at. "Did you find the Berezenite crystals you were looking for?"

Daisy nodded. She held out the bag. The Doctor frowned, but took the bag. He studied each briefly until he pulled out the small piece of Yoalanite. He looked at Daisy questioningly. "The old woman at the second mineral stand gave it to me. She said she was giving me her power."

"She gave you this Yoalanite and said she was giving you her power? Daisy, I don't know much about the species, but I do know that power is usually passed down to a daughter. For her to do this, she must not have had a daughter or she was disowned."

"She said I was `the one'. Do you know what that means?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

The Doctor and Daisy went back to the stand to ask what the old woman meant. The aide shook her head sadly. "I am sorry, but I do not know what she meant. She was a seer, but she never told me what she saw. The meaning is veiled to me. My power as a seer is limited and it was not compatible with her power."

&But I'm not a seer," Daisy said.

"You will be. Meditate with the Yoalanite she gave you and you will gain the knowledge and the power. She gave it to you for a reason."

The Doctor picked up a stone from the table. He had his glasses on and was studying the stone closely. "This is watermelon Tourmaline. You've been to Earth before?"

"No, someone sold it to us some time ago. Are you interested in it?"

"No, but I think I know someone who would be." He looked at Daisy meaningfully. "Don't you think Crystal would like it?" Daisy nodded absently.

Donna joined Daisy and the Doctor at the TARDIS at the end of the day. She looked questioningly at the Doctor when Daisy went into the TARDIS without saying a single word. The Doctor shook his head and put a finger to his lips to indicate that shouldn't ask.


End file.
